


Silent Conversation part 5

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Harvey, M/M, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a jealous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Still having fun on tumblr with these ones  
> Seriously there is so much UST with these two..

 

 

 

Mike realizes he’s made a mistake the minute the guy walks away to fetch him a drink at the bar.

The guy, a kid really, is a young enthusiastic third year at Zane and Partners.

They had hit it off right from the start of the party, discussing cases and clients.

The kid is very bright and fun too.

He is also incredibly handsome.

Harvey’s jealousy is written all over his face and Mike knows he’s deeply hurt.

Harvey is so hysterical when it comes to younger men approaching Mike.

_Mike? What do you think you’re doing with that kid?_

_Harvey, we were just-  
_

_Enough, I want you to stop this-  
_

_Ok. I’m sorry Harvey. Let’s go home._

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't follow canon at all.  
> In the show they were at the office if I remember corretly.  
> I don't know why Harvey was sooo furious. Lol.  
> Nevermind, the gif is awesome.


End file.
